1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding video, and more particularly, to encoding and decoding of a symbol of a video codec.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to image compression methods, such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, or MPEG-4H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC), an image is split into blocks having a predetermined size, and then, residual data of the blocks is obtained by inter prediction or intra prediction. Residual data is compressed by transformation, quantization, scanning, run length coding, and entropy coding. In entropy coding, a syntax element, such as a discrete cosine transform (DCT) coefficient or a motion vector, is entropy coded to output a bitstream. At a decoder's end, syntax elements are extracted from the bitstream, and decoding is performed based on the extracted syntax elements.